Alexander Bane
by Mrs.Herondalexx
Summary: What happens when your crush realizes you love them? Malec of course! Rated M for dark themes and possible lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhhhh! A new fic! I am literally so excited for this story. I have no idea where it's gonna go but it is gonna be great! I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Magnus Bane. He is mesmerizing. His eyes are captivating. The way he held himself with confidence, the way he could read people like a book, the way he laughed, all made me fall for Magnus Bane. He is perfect. Or at least as close to perfect as anyone could get.

I, on the other hand, am freakishly pale. I'm a nobody. I am shy, a loner. Unwanted. Scarred. Ruined. Ugly. A coward. Magnus Bane could never love me.

I sat in math, probably the worst class ever. I wasn't really listening to Mr. Starkweather rambling on about some useless shit I would never use in my everyday life. I was too busy admiring the sight two seats in front of me. I sat behind him in every class we had together. Which was everything but when he had fashion and science. There was no one in-between us, so I could see him perfectly. I pulled out my notebook and began doodling his name. Magnus Bane. Sounds so beautiful. Then Alexander Bane. Oh angel, it sounds so majestic. I continued doodling until the period was over, I ripped the page out of my notebook and crumpled it up.

I rushed to my locker and opened it. Grabbing my backpack and shoving stuff in it. Trying to get out of this hell hole we call school as fast as possible. I just wanted to go home.

"Hey Alec? Did you get the homework?" A voice that made my knees weak asked me. It was Magnus. Talking to me.

"Fuck. There was homework?" I asked, fighting back the blush forming on my face. I can't believe he is actually talking to me. He knows my name. I brushed my black hair out of my eyes.

"Ahh so you didn't. I'll go ask the teacher." He responded cooly. He patted my back before starting to walk away. I panicked and accidentally dropped a few things. Magnus bent over to help me. "Sorry. My bad." He laughed. His laugh made me want to melt. He was perfect. No matter how many times I thought it would make it any less true.

"No problem." I said while trying to hide my blush once again. He handed me some papers and looked down at one. His eyebrows drew together for a moment then he smiled. Fuck. What did he see?

"Umm. You dropped this." He turned the paper around to show me the doodle from math with his name all over it. He smiled and laughed at my face filled with horror. I turned and ran out of the school as fast as I could leaving him calling behind me. I ran all the way home. Not going to the car and riding home with my brother and sister. I didn't want to see anyone. I couldn't. I just want to disappear. I ran right up to my room slamming the door behind me. I crawled into bed praying that the comforter could keep out the world. Fuck me. I could never face him again. I let myself cry for a moment. After a few moments I began to drift asleep.

I woke up at the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Go away Iz. I don't want to talk to anyone." I yelled from my bed. But of course Izzy being herself came in anyways. She plopped herself down on my bed.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked me. Fuck. Did Magnus tell everyone? No one even knows I'm gay. Now everyone knows.

"Well. I-I'm gay." I stuttered, worrying about how she would react.

"Oh sweetie. I know. I have known for about 3 years. I have just been waiting for you to tell me." She laughed, flipping her long black hair.

"You have? Does anyone else know?" I asked, horrified. Did I not hide it well enough? Does everyone know?

"Well, Jace, Clary, probably Simon know. Oh and this guy named Magnus. You wouldn't believe the conversation we had today. It was adorable -Alexander Bane." She said with a wink. I immediately blushed, trying to hide my face. "Oh by the way you have a visitor." She said as she strutted out the door, leaving it open for my "visitor" to enter. I dropped my gaze to the floor as whoever was coming in revealed them-self. I heard the door shutting and footsteps leading up to my bed. I looked up as someone plopped down unto my bed. Sitting next to me was the one and only, Magnus Bane.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused. Why would he want to talk to me? I probably looked like a creepy stalker.

"Well hello to you too darling." He laughed. Oh Raziel, did he just call me darling? My heart started racing. "I am here because I didn't get to finish our conversation at school. You left pretty quickly."

"Well I didn't want to hear you tell me how weird I am or how you didn't know I was gay. Or how I need to back off." I said looking down at the sheets.

He grabbed my chin and pulled me up to look at him. "Why would I have said that? You're adorable not weird. Why would I judge you for being gay? If you hadn't noticed I'm really gay. And why on earth would I want you to back off? That would be stupid. I'm not gonna let someone else take you away from me." He said staring into my eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes. They are absolutely captivating."

We were so close. I could feel his breath on my face. His caramel colored skin was flawless. I stared back into his yellow-green eyes. "And that blush of yours. Mmmmm." He pulled my chin forwards, crashing my lips to his. Out of all the times I imagined kissing him, none of them did him justice. We kissed over and over again. He brushed his tongue against my lip. I opened my mouth immediately letting him take control. I don't know how long we kissed but it felt like hours. I never wanted it to end. He slowly pulled away. I looked into his eyes.

"Mmmmm. We should do that more often. I'll see you tomorrow." He said tossing me a wink as he left my room.

I was in a daze. Wondering what the hell just happened and why he kissed me, both answers escaped me. I sat there for minutes after he left. He didn't give me his number. I got up to ask Izzy for his number when I looked at my desk. I saw my doodle from math. Right underneath his name was his number followed by "call me sometimes blue eyes xx".

"Izzy! Come here!" I yelled. She ran into my room.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She asked me. Sitting down on my bed, pulling me down with her. My brother, Jace walked in after her.

"Ummm. Magnuskissedmeandgavemehisnumerandidontknowwhattodo." I rambled. My blush was so deep it was probably purple.

"Whoa slow down there tiger." Jace laughed. "What the hell did you say?" Izzy nodded.

"Well. Magnus kissed me. He-he left his number. I don't know what to do. Help me." I said panicking.

"Okay. So first of all we are going to eat dinner, then we are going to pick out your outfit for tomorrow. You aren't going to text him until at least tomorrow." Izzy said.

"Thank the angel. I'm starving." Jace said, standing up.

**Ahhh! Okay so this story is based off a dream I had. So I decided to show you guys a Malec version of my fucked up brain. Note: this is one of the best dreams I have ever had. I started crying when I woke up because I realized how shitty my life is in comparison. **

**I am still going to be working on my other fic but I had to get this out if my head. It was pissing me off. I couldn't think of my other story at all. **

**Just so you guys know this was originally two chapters. I decided to squish them together so you get more to read. You're welcome. **

**I'll post again sometime this week. I don't know whether it will be tomorrow or later but it'll come when I get to it. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**With all my love,**

**Allis**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. (I actually hope you don't because if you do there is something wrong with you just saying.)**

We arrived home after dinner to see our fathers car in the driveway. Fuck. My father hates me because I'm gay. He blames me for my parents divorce. It is my fault. I have caused my family so much pain.

"Hello Isabelle, Jace. How are you?" They greeted each other. My father ignoring me. After my siblings left he looked to me. "Follow me." He led me down to the basement. He grabbed a belt and took my shirt off. "This is what you get. One for each of your siblings for all the pain you caused them. One for your mother and I. Two for your sins. And these are just to teach you a lesson." I screamed as he whipped me over and over again. Not after long I couldn't scream anymore. My eyes didn't leave the floor as he left. I put my shirt back on and winced at the pain from my shirt rubbing the open cuts. I walked upstairs to my bathroom and stripped. I looked at my back. There were so many scars. I couldn't count them anymore. I looked at my wrists. The number of scars seemed to pile on. No one would ever want me. I don't understand why Magnus kissed me. I am disgusting. I filled up a bath and grabbed my blade. I slit my wrist again and again punishing myself for all the pain I caused. I watched as my blood swirled with the water. Quickly changing the water red. I sat there and cried silently to myself. Wishing the world away.

"Alec are you almost done?" Izzy called through the door.

"Yeah I'm getting out now."I said emptying the bath. I patted myself dry to not irritate the cuts. Shit, I forgot to bring clothes. Izzy would definitely see my scars. I walked out of the bathroom hoping she wouldn't notice. I heard her gasp.

"Alec? What is this? Is this from dad?" She asked, tears welling up in her eyes. I shook my head.

"No it's nothing. I'm fine." I tried to tell her. She looked at me disbelievingly.

"Jace! Get me the first aid kit and hurry!" She called. Jace came into my room with the kit within a minute.

"What's wr- oh my god! Alec are you okay?" Jace gasped upon seeing my numerous scars. "This is going to hurt like a bitch but it will help." He said grabbing the hydrogen peroxide. He put it on a towel and began dabbing my back. I screamed in agony. After a good 15 minutes my back was all bandaged up and Iz saw my wrist.

"Something tells me these aren't from dad. Why Alec?" She asked me with tears spilling down her cheeks.

"It hurts. I hate myself. I have hurt you guys the most. I am a failure. A coward. It makes the hurt inside go away." I cried. "I'm sorry."

Izzy and Jace pulled me into a careful hug so they didn't hit my back. "No we're sorry for not noticing this before. We love you." Jace told me as I sobbed.

"Uhhhh. Yeah you're not going to school tomorrow. We are all staying home and having a sibling day!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Can Max stay home too?" I asked. We really didn't include Max in enough because of the age gap.

"Of course! He'd love it." Jace told me.

"Wait what about Magnus? He said he said he'd see me tomorrow!" I remembered. I blushed.

"It will make him think about you. You can text him after school tomorrow." Izzy reassured me. Jace just chuckled. "Now you get some rest we will see you tomorrow." And with that they bade him goodnight.

As he was falling asleep he could have sworn he heard Jace say, " how the hell are we gonna make dad pay?"

**I'm back you guys! So I accidentally deleted this file from my computer and shoutout to my photographic memory for letting me remember exactly what I has written. Alec makes me sad. I love you Alec! Next chapter will be sibling day with Max! Love that little munchkin. Maybe a tad of Malec. It will come and it will be good. (I hope.) **

**With all my love,**

**A**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Enjoy!**

I woke up at about 9. My back was killing me. Somehow I had rolled over on my back while I was asleep and my shirt was stuck in the scabs on my back. I pulled at it trying to get it off. I ripped and clawed at my shirt and Izzy walked in.

"Oh my gosh Alec! Are you okay?" She put her hand on my knee and I rested my head on her chest.

"No. Why me? Why am I gay? Why does my father hate me?" I cried. My tears soaking her shirt. "Help me take it off please."

"It will end Alec. We won't let him hurt you anymore." She called Jace into my room and they helped me remove my shirt, opening up all of my scabs. I screamed out in pain.

They bandaged my back again and we went downstairs to see Max sitting at the table eating cereal. "Alec?"

"Yeah buddy?" I replied, sitting down next to him.

"I love you." He told me, giving me a hug.

I squeezed him so tightly. "I love you too buddy."

"Let's go watch a movie!" That's how we spent most of the day. Laughing and watching movies.

Around lunch time I was scrolling through my phone and I got a text.

_Hey darling. Where are you?_

_We all took a "sick" day. You should ditch and come over. _

_Mmmmm. Maybe I will. I'll see you in a bit. )_

_Okay :)_

"Hey Iz, Magnus is coming over in a few minutes." I told her as I got up and went to get ready. I grabbed a black v neck and a pair of Jace's skinny jeans. I winced as I removed the bulky bandage from my back. I ran my fingers through my hair and went back downstairs.

"Oh my gosh. Alec you look hot. We are getting you some skinny jeans because you can rock those." Izzy told me laughing.

Ding dong!

"He's here!" I ran over to the door. "Hey!" I greeted him as he came in.

"Hello there gorgeous. May I just say you look stunning today." He kissed my scarlet cheek. I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to my room.

"So what do you want to do? We can watch tv, talk, anything!" I asked him as we sat down on my bed.

"How about we play a game? Never have I ever." He suggested. "We can invite Izzy and Jace if you want." I nodded and then got Iz and Jace. "So we are gonna play never have I ever. We can either play with alcohol if you have any or clothes." Magnus explained.

Jace left the room and came back a minute later with a bottle of vodka and shot glasses. "Let the game begin!" He announced.

**Sorry guys I cut it short. Like really short. I was gonna write the game but it was gonna be too long and I didn't have time and I procrastinate. So I'm gonna be at camp next week so I'll either post this weekend or I won't for the next week. **

**With all my love,**

**A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy lovelies. Warning: there is some mature content. If you don't like then don't read. Love ya! **

"Let the game begin!" Jace erupted as he sat down. "So who's going first? I vote Alec!"

"I second!" Magnus cheered. He held my hand, causing me to blush. I turned my head trying to hide my blush but he saw and kissed me, causing me to blush even harder.

"O-okay. Ummmm. Never have I ever taken a shot." Everyone but me drank.

"Well that's gonna change tonight!" Izzy laughed. "Never have I ever done it outside." Jace drank. "What?with who?"

Jace just laughed and put a finger over his lips. "Never have I ever kissed a guy." Everyone but Jace drank. "How was that first shot Alec?"

"Strong."

Magnus laughed. "My turn. Never have I ever... Gotten in a fight." Jace and I drank. I cuddled up to Magnus and put my head on his shoulder.

"Never have I ever... Been in a relationship." Everyone drank but me.

"I don't think you'll be able to say that for much longer." Izzy winked. "Never have I ever done drugs." Magnus drank. Everyone looked at him, he just shrugged.

"Never have I ever blown someone." Jace laughed. Izzy and Magnus drank.

Magnus leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Maybe I'll show you sometime." I felt my face heat up and he laughed. He began kissing my neck.

"Well I've done enough shots today." Izzy said getting up and leaving.

"I don't want to see what is about to happen so I am gonna go." Jace laughed, which only made my blush travel to my neck and chest.

Magnus kissed me once before leaning up to whisper in my ear, "how about I show you now?" It took me a few seconds to realize what he meant but when I realized my face was bright red. He slowly kissed my neck and my jaw as my hands made their way into his hair. His hands were running up and down my chest drawing moans from me.

He moved down to my jeans and began undoing them with his mouth. "Magnusssss!" He kissed each of my hipbones. His fingers moved down and hooked into my boxers. In one swift movement he pulled both my pants and my boxers down.

"What do you want?" His voice was music to my ears. I moaned at the sound of his name. "I said. What. Do. You. Want?"

"You." I moaned.

"You're going to have to be a tad more specific." He said as he kissed a trail along my inner thighs.

"Suck me. Suck my dick." I groaned.

"Now that I can do." He kissed the tip, his tongue tracing the slit causing my hips to buck into his mouth.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I'm sorry." I stuttered until he stopped my mumbling with a kiss.

"Don't be. I thought it was kinda hot. We could try that if you want." He whispered as he licked the shell of my ear. I nodded.

He moved back down and kissed my dick again before taking it into his mouth and looking at me expectantly. I put my hands into his hair and began thrusting cautiously. He reached around me and grabbed my ass pulling me faster. "Fuckkkk. Mahhhgggnussss." He hollowed his cheeks and I came. After a moment I pulled his lips to mine and stripped him of his pants. He began to remove my shirt, he pulled away.

"What the hell is this? Who did this to you? Are you okay?" Fuck.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. It was no one." I stuttered pulling my shirt back on.

"You're telling me that is nothing? I'd like to see your definition of something. Who the fuck did that?" He pull his hands on his hips. I knew he wouldn't give up. I pulled on the rest of my clothes.

"I said it's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing." I ran from my room. I ran as fast as I could. It doesn't matter where as long as it's not here.

**I'm back so soon! I felt bad leaving for a week with such a short chapter. But me being me has to give you a little angst with your ... Does this qualify as a lemon? I dunno if it qualifies. Soooooo... Yeah. I'll be back. Maybe I'll sneak a chapter in while I'm at camp. I don't know. It depends if my roommate is a dickhead or not. Well, I guess that's all I have for you. **

**With all my love,**

**A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy. It's pretty emotional. Love you **

I sat there for hours, not allowing myself to cry. I can't. Then he would win, I can't let him win.

"Alec? Alec where are you? We know you're out here somewhere." I heard Jace yelling. I froze. If I stay hidden in my corner they won't find me. "Ah. There you are." He said as we made eye contact. Fuck. "Guys he's over here." Izzy and Magnus walked over. My gaze fell to the ground. I couldn't look at Magnus. I was so rude to him. He cares. He actually cares.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me. The smell of sandalwood and cinnamon filled my nose. I rested my head on Magnus' shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened to you." He kissed my hair and continued whispering to me. I melted into him and he just held me I felt safe. No one could hurt me while Magnus is here.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I'll tell you when we get home. Will you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone." I whispered in his ear as I cuddled into him for a long moment. I never wanted to leave Magnus' side. We stood up and Izzy hugged me as tightly as she could. "Let's go home."

Upon our arrival home we all went in our different ways. Magnus and I went upstairs to my room where I changed into some sweats and I gave him some flannel pants. I laid down on the bed as he cuddled up to me. "Well I guess I should start from the beginning. When I was twelve I came out to my parents. My mom was a little hesitant but she got over it. My dad took it horribly. He yelled and screamed for hours. He got in a huge fight with my mom and they ended up getting divorced over me. I had to go to my dads on weekends and he would yell at me for hours about how much he hated me. Then yelling turned to slapping and slapping turned to punching and punching to whipping." Magnus winced at this and kissed my temple, murmuring apologies. I don't understand why he was apologizing he hasn't done anything. He's perfect. "He has been whipping me since I turned 15. He hasn't been around as much. So when he does come he packs it on heavy. This is probably the worst set of cuts. But when the pain from the whippings didn't hurt as much I would cut because it is my fault. I deserve the pain. I welcome it. I ruined my family. I deserve it. My sister doesn't have a father as a constant, my little brother will never know what it's like to play catch with his dad. I never told anyone this and I don't know why I just told you. You probably think I'm crazy now. Some deranged masochist now. I thought there was a chance that this could work out but now I've ruined it. I ruin everything. I'm sorry."

I got up and went to the basement. I sat in a corner of the room my dad would punish me in. I finally let myself cry. I heard from upstairs some muttering and I heard one distinct thing. "I'm gonna kill him. He deserves to pay for what he's done to Alec." And I drifted off to sleep.

Before I knew it I was picked up and being carried upstairs my muscular arms. They laid me on the bed and curled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around Magnus' warm body. If time could freeze like this I would be content. Perfectly content.

**Aww. :( Alecccccc. I didn't even plan to write this emotional stuff. This story was gonna be happy and funny and fluffy and now it's so sad. Who here hates Robert? I do. I can't believe I wrote another chapter. My goodness. I'm spoiling you guys. I really need to be working on my other story but this one is flowing out of my mind so fluidly. I can stop thinking about this. Do you guys even like this? Gosh this chapter made me sad. I love love love Alec!**

**With all my love, **

**A**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. This took me like 4 days to write. I kept going through and taking things out and putting new stuff in. It still isn't quite satisfying. I don't really know. It is what it is. I hope you enjoy. **

I woke up to someone getting in my bed. I felt a soft, warm hand brush my cheek telling me it's okay and to go back to sleep when I groaned. I curled up into Magnus' side and laid there. "Thank you for staying with me." I whispered as I drifted back to sleep. I felt him brush his fingers through my hair.

"This was nothing darling. You deserve so much more," he whispered into my hair as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. I loved the warmth of Magnus laying next to me. It filled me. Consumed me. I didn't have to touch him. Just being near him was enough. It made all the bad go away. It made all of the hate for being gay worth it. He was worth it. I could be me around him and without a blink of an eye he accepted me. He was such a magnificent person. There were no other words for him. Only magnificent, nothing else was good enough.

"Good morning lovely." I greeted him when he woke up. I blushed when he sat up and kissed me.

"Lovely? I didn't peg you for a guy who used nicknames like that." He kissed my rosy cheek repeatedly.

"Do you not like it? Do you want me to just call you Magnus?" I stuttered.

"No darling. I love it. You can call me what ever you want. It's so adorable." He murmured as we got out of bed. He went into my closet and grabbed a shirt and a pair of Jace's skinny jeans and gave them to me. He moved to my dresser and opened my underwear drawer. "Do you mind?" He said as he winked. I quickly shook my head, telling him I didn't mind. He grabbed out two pairs and slid out of all of his clothes and watched me as he pulled up his underwear slowly. "See something you like?"

"As a matter of fact I do." I slowly walked over to him, stripping my clothes as I went. When I met him we were both wearing only boxers. I kissed him roughly and he pushed his warm tongue into my mouth. We fought for dominance, which he won. We let the kiss linger, neither of us wanting to pull away. We pulled apart after a few minutes.

"I will never get tired of kissing you." He told me as we changed. He wore a pair of my grey sweatpants with his purple, sparkly shirt. "How about we go on a proper date? Let me court you properly."

"Of course we can go on a date. But I'm not quite sure that we know how to court properly." I laughed as I leaned in to kissed him. "Where shall we go? Do you want to plan or do you want me to?" I asked him. I brushed my hair out of my eyes so I could see him properly.

"Darling, I have this handled. Just be ready by 7 tomorrow night." He kissed my cheek. We held hands as we walked downstairs.

"Is Magnus like your boyfriend or something?" A small voice piped in. We both looked at Max and then each other.

My face flushed red. "Ummm... Well... Errr... Magnus, would you like to answer?" I turned to him.

"If it's okay with your brother, then yes we are like boyfriends or something." He told Max.

"You better say yes. He's cool and he looks like he could be in my manga that I'm reading right now." Max told me sternly.

I laughed at Max's tone. "If you insist Max. Yes Magnus I would be honored to be your boyfriend or something." I bowed, kissing Magnus' hand. "Let's eat!"

We sat down at the table side by side and ate the waffles I made. "Mmmmm... These are amazing. Almost as amazing as you." Magnus moaned, causing me to blush.

"Thanks. Do you want to take Max to the park with me? We go every Saturday morning." I asked Magnus. Max nodded enthusiastically.

"I would love to go to the park with you and Max." He told me as he messed up Max's hair.

"Yay! Can we play catch? Can you push me on the swings?" Max asked, jumping up and down.

"Of course Maxy. How about you go get ready and Magnus and I will be ready by then, got it?" I told him as he began to sprint upstairs yelling 'okay' as he went. I laughed.

"That's so sweet of you." Magnus told me as we put our dishes in the sink. "Meet me in the car when you're ready to go." I nodded as he went out to his car. After a few minutes Max and I said goodbye to Jace and Izzy and we headed out to Magnus' purple mustang. We got into the car as Magnus was just finishing his makeup and was just finishing his phone call. "Okay... Obviously... No that's stupid... Okay okay I have to go... Love you too Cami." He said into the phone before turning it off. "Now let's go to the park!" He exclaimed as we drove off.

We arrived at Central Park in close to five minutes. Max sprinted out of the car to get to the swings, leaving Magnus and I running after him. We made it to the swings just after Max. He got on the swing and Magnus and I pushed him. After a while we stopped pushing him and sat on a bench and just watched him. He was so happy, laughing.

"You're amazing. Probably the best brother ever." Magnus told me as he kissed my cheek.

"I highly doubt that. I took his father away. I owe him this." I told him, shaking my head. He put his arm around my shoulder. I relaxed into him and let him hold me.

"Stop saying that. Would your father have taken him to the park every Saturday?" I shook my head. "Exactly. So stop hating yourself for your fathers inability to do his one job." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me. We kissed for a few minutes until Max ran up.

"Can my new friend play catch with us? He pulled over a little boy. He looked to be around Max's age. "His name is Julian."

"Of course. Let's play!" Magnus exclaimed. He pulled me up and kissed me once more before playing.

After about 20 minutes of playing catch Max asked if we could have lunch. He told his new friend bye and ran over to us. "Can we go to Taki's? Please. Have you been there Magnus?" Magnus shook his head. "Alec we have to go now! So Magnus can get coconut waffles!"

We walked 2 blocks to get to Taki's. We sat down in a booth and ordered our food. Within about 15 minutes our food came out. "Wow Max you were right these pancakes are great!" Magnus exclaimed as he patted Max on the head.

"Yeah they're my favorite. I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." Max shouted over his shoulder as he ran to the restroom.

"So umm... Magnus. Do you want to go to prom together? Since it's like two weeks away and uh, yeah." I knew I was blushing. Magnus leaned over to me and kissed me.

"Of course. I would love too. We are dating of course. Wait. Aren't you still in the closet?" I nodded, looking at my food. He put his hand on my arm and rubbed comforting circles.

"Yeah. But I don't want to be anymore. You deserve better than that. I don't want to be ashamed. Of you. Of myself." I put my head on his shoulder and Max wondered back over to the table.

"That's amazing. I hope you know you don't have to do anything for me." He tells me as we pay for lunch.

"I know. Let's head home." We walked to Magnus' car and he drove us home. "Max, why don't you go inside. I'll be in in a minute." Max nodded and ran in.

"I think we can count this as our first date." Magnus laughed. "I can't wait for tomorrow at 7." He leaned in and kissed me. I never wanted to stop kissing him. After a few minutes we pulled away, panting.

"I can't wait." I opened the car door and stood up. Magnus put the car into drive. "Magnus wait! I need to tell you something." I walked over to his side of the car. "I think I love you."

"I think I love you too." He kissed me hard.

We pulled apart at a cough coming from the door. "Okay lovebirds time to part ways."

"Bye Magnus."

"Goodbye love."

**So. What do you think? I hope you liked it. This was really happy and it didn't make me want to cry. So I think that's a plus. **

**I wanted to let you know. I'm not planning on doing any Magnus POV. BUT I am thinking about doing a story with all Magnus POV with the same plot line if you guys like how it turns out. But that won't happen until I finish my other story. You should tell me if you would like that! Oh my gosh I am posting this with my phone at 2%. I'm freaking out. **

**With all my love,**

**A**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

"Izzy! Help me!" I yelled from the top of the staircase. I was going out with Magnus and had absolutely no clue what to wear. He said dress semi formal. Izzy ran into my room a moment later. "What the actual fuck is semi formal? Like angel, what does that mean?"

Izzy laughed. "Yeah we are going shopping. You have absolutely nothing that fills that category." She threw a jacket and my vans, both black, obviously. She walked out of my room and I trailed behind her, we walked out to the car and she got into the drivers side and started the car. We drove for about 20 minutes before arriving at the mall.

Izzy dragged me into every store there is in the mall and bought $200 worth of clothes for me. We went home and she threw a bag of clothes at me and I went to change. I put on the clothes and they were tight. Izzy level tight. I wore black skinny jeans, black blazer and a maroon button up, I wore my black combat boots and put on dog tags over the whole outfit.

"Well don't you look handsome?" I felt two warm strong arms wrap around me. I turned my head and kissed Magnus. He loosened his grip and I turned to face him. Much too soon, I pulled away gasping for air, I pressed my forehead against his and looked him.

"You're beautiful Mags."

"Thank you Mr. Bane." My face immediately flushed fifty shades of red. "I'm just teasing you. That doodle was adorable and just so you know I have it and I'm keeping it forever. I might frame it." He laughed and pressed his lips to mine. "We have to go or we are going to miss our reservation."

We walked outside to Magnus' car, linked by our hands. We only separated to get in the car and joined hands again. I leaned over the center console and pressed a long hard kiss to his cheek. "So do I get to know where we are going?"

Magnus laughed. "You sure as hell know I'm not gonna tell you."

I smirked. "Are you sure?" I leaned and pressed my lips to his neck. He inhaled a sharp breath as I kissed his neck. I moved down his neck and began to suck.

"Alec! I am driving!" He chided. He let out a low moan as I sucked particularly hard. "Fuck Alecccc."

"You should pay attention to the road." I mocked with a chuckle. "Mmmmm. That is a beautiful mark on your neck." I said as I kissed the abused skin.

"You gave me a hickey!? Alec! I didn't bring my makeup." He whined. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well we are here!"

"Where exactly is here?" I asked. Looking at the parking lot.

"Here is bia asal mhaisiúil. I used to come here with my mom on my birthdays before she passed." I squeezed Magnus' hand.

"It's okay Mags. You don't have to tell me right now." I kissed his cheek and we went in

The date was marvelous and I have no doubts about my feelings for Magnus. He is sweet and kind and perfect. Our date was over far too soon and before I knew it we were driving home. "You can come in if you want." I kissed his lips and pulled away. I got out of his car and looked over my shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah give me a minute let me get my stuff." He looked, for once, flushed.

I walked into the house and I was shoved down to the ground. "Downstairs. Now." I let a tear slip down my face as I was pulled down the stairs. I hate my life. Now Magnus is going to see me like this. He'll see me weak, broken, beaten. Help me.

**Lol if you want a laugh you should translate the name of the restaurant on google translate. It made me laugh. **

**Sorry guys. I had a lot of shit going down recently. I just moved and started school so I hope you all understand. I hope to have something up by Saturday. **

**Important: I just made an account on ao3 and I am planning on posting a fic on there and if you want to check it out it will be up on Saturday. **

**Also I am accepting prompts and I really would enjoy it if you pm'ed them or just commented them. I will do any you send me. **

**I missed you**

**With all my love, **

**A**


End file.
